


Red

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: King Crimson (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Bill leaves Yes to join King Crimson and gets a bit more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Robert Fripp/Bill Bruford
Kudos: 5





	Red

Bill was glad to be out of Yes at last. All those years, those long hellish years, of dealing with Chris could now be put behind him. No more silly arguments and fist fights. He was now joining King Crimson, a serious band for serious musicians like himself.

It was a bit odd, however, that Robert Fripp called him into his bedroom for a little "interview." It seemed a bit inappropriate but maybe Fripp was just being a bit eccentric.

Bill entered the room, Fripp laying down on the bed with a white rabbit, who he was feeding a carrot to. "Ah, you made it." He smiled a creepy smile that made Bill shuffle nervously a bit. He was uncomfortable but he wanted to be in this band so bad, so he stayed.

"Yeah. Did you want to speak to me about something?"

Fripp got up from the bed, putting his rabbit back into it's hutch. He was wearing a long, red, velvet robe with a black fur trim. He looked regal, truly the Crimson King. "I have to initiate you into the band. First some ground rules. One: Don't bother my rabbits."

"Oh I have no intention of doing that, sir."

"Good. I would have you killed if you did."

Damn, Bill thought. Was this guy secretly a mob leader or what?

"Second," Fripp continued. "What I say goes. If I want you out of this band at any moment, for any reason, you must leave. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I like that you call me sir without me telling you to do so." Fripp opened a bottle of wine that was sitting on his nightstand and poured it into a glass. "I think we will work well together... Now then, go into the closet, I have something I want you to wear." He pointed to the sliding glass door leading to a walk-in closet.

Wear? This band had uniforms? Bill hoped it wasn't too embarrassing looking. He saw all those ridiculous outfits that Chris would wear onstage and prayed he'd never have to wear something like that.

Unfortunately for him it was way worse than a cape that looked like fish fins...

Bill stepped out in a black poofy dress with a little white apron, fishnet stockings attached to a garter belt under the dress and black high-heeled shoes. On his head, among the thick blonde curls was a little frilly white hat. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life. He never thought he'd agree to something like this but he was desperate enough to do anything to join KC.

Fripp silently walked around him, inspecting him. Bill felt the pressure of his gaze and began to sweat profusely.

"Nice, nice..." Fripp said. "You wear that quite well... Now then." He shoved a feather duster in Bill's hands. "I want this whole room dusted from head to toe. I WILL do a through inspection after you're done, so do not miss a spot. Understand?"

Bill nodded.

"Good."

And so Fripp sat back on his bed and watched as his new maid batted the duster on all the furniture, the walls, everything. Bill's dress was so short that when he bent over it would ride up and Fripp would get a sneak peak at that butt. It was a good ass, might be fun to play with later...

After a grueling hour of work, Bill stood in front of the bed and announced, "I'm done."

Fripp stood up once more and checked every nook and crany. It was the most nervewracking couple of minutes in Bill's life. What if he found a speck of dust that he had missed? Would he be kicked out? He hoped not, he couldn't go back to Yes. Having to face Chris again would be way more humiliating than whatever it was he was doing now.

Fortunately for him, Fripp found nothing. "Good job, William. You'll be a great fit for this band after all..."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Robert." Fripp said. "Now then, would you like to join me to bed?"

Bill blushed. He had to admit Robert was pretty handsome in a weird sort of way. He was very short and his big cloud of fluffy, dark hair made him look like a mushroom sure, but there was something about him that was just attractive. Maybe it was the dominating attitude. Maybe it was because Bill liked weird looking men. He thought of all those years of sneaking off with Steve Howe after Yes concerts... Good times.

Bill kicked off his heels and got on the bed next to Fripp, who placed a hand under his chin, tickling him. "God, I can't wait to get you out of that dress. I bet you have the most exquisite body under there..."

"Uh, thanks Bobby..."

"Bobby? How charming..."

"Do you not like being called that?"

"Oh no, it's fine," Robert said, staring at Bill's mouth. "You have such nice looking lips. I should put those to good use..."

"What do you have in mind?" Bill felt his cock rise under the skirt of the dress, pressing against the fabric.

Robert undid his robe and exposed his naked body. Christ, he looked like he hadn't shaved ever in his entire life, he was so hairy. Of course, this only made him all the more sexy.

"William, I want you to, how should I put this, go down on me. I think Little Bob would like that very much." He pointed at his dick, arising from a mound of dark pubic hair.

Bill wasted no time adjusting himself so that his head was hovering over Robert's groin. He gave the dick a few tender licks before engulfing the head. He wanted to go slow, savor the moment as much as possible. He slowly moved down the shaft, teeth lightly brushing against the length. Robert was surprisingly large for a short man, but luckily Bill had no trouble fitting the whole thing in his mouth. His head bobbed up and the shaft, sometimes he took it all the way out only to engulf it again in one fell swoop.

Fripp just laid there, his head among the pillows, as his new recruit sucked him off. God he really was great at this. At the rate Bill was going, he was going to blow any second now.

And blow he did. Fripp shot his seed straight into Bill's throat. So intense was the ejaculation that Bill almost choked on it. He hacked and cough until he spat it back out onto the sheets.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get it all over the bed!"

"That's fine, it can be cleaned up later," Fripp said. "You did such a tremendous job, I think I might have to reward you..." He reached a hand down Bill's panties and pulled out his cock.

"Do you do this with everyone who joins your band?" Bill asked.

Fripp paused for a second. "Yes. Yes I do."

And from that day forward, Bill was never quite sure if he was actually in a band or just a really elaborate harem.

The end.


End file.
